Modales
by MagicAi
Summary: Tal vez casi nadie lo sepa, pero Nico di Angelo es una persona bastante educada. Y ese "casi" tiene nombre y apellido: Will Solace. ¡SOLANGELO!


_**Modales.**_

Nico es educado, pregúntale, sino, a Minos. El pobre ex-Rey de los Fantasmas mantuvo más de una conversación con el hijo de Hades sobre lo inútil de agradecerle a los soldados-esqueleto por sus servicios, ya que éstos no poseen consciencia ni nada que se les parezca. Sólo son cuerpos, sus espíritus están en algún sitio del Inframundo, junto con su necesidad de recibir reconocimiento.

Pero Nico, o bien no le prestaba atención—un mínimo gesto de rebeldía—, o simplemente no le importaba, porque seguía diciendo "gracias" después de cada trabajo.

Y es que quizás estuviese solo y medio loco, pero tenía modales.

Nico no está muy seguro de quién le inculcó realmente aquel valor. Bianca sin duda, no era demasiado cordial. Solía esconderse y, cuando le hablaban, fingía no escuchar a menos que la conversación fuese inevitable. Esa era una de las principales razones por las que estaban solos, la personalidad evasiva de Bianca no atraía buenas amistades. Ni de ningún tipo en realidad.

De dónde consiguió aquel rasgo es, en realidad, irrelevante. Lo importante es que, ahora, en el campamento e incluso después de todo lo que había pasado, esas costumbres no estaban arraigadas, aunque sí bien disimuladas. Y nadie en toda la Colina Mestiza dice que es un chico con buenos modales, nadie excepto Will Solace.

Will, después de haber atendido infinidad de heridas de Nico, sabe que él jamás se irá sin antes dar las gracias. Incluso, cierta vez que ambos habían discutido, di Angelo regresó luego de un rato, le murmuró con esfuerzo un agradecimiento breve, y volvió a marcharse. Eso fue suficiente para que lo perdonara, además de provocarle tanta ternura que tuvo que contenerse para no gritar como loco.

Quizás esa es la razón por la que Will está haciendo lo que está haciendo.

Juegan captura la bandera. A pesar de sus berrinches—y los de Percy—, Jason ha arrastrado consigo al pobre hijo de Hades y lo ha llevado al lado oscuro, léase, el equipo rojo. Will está entre los inadaptados que se quedan cuidando la bandera, justo en el puño de Zeus, como acostumbra hacer el equipo de Percy cuando su novia no está para ayudarlo.

—La cabaña de Atenea está en el otro equipo—les explica. Annabeth puede ser una buena novia, pero aún debe velar por sus hermanos, y la mejor opción debe ser, para ella, el equipo rojo. Will no la culpa—. No lo mencionen. Como sea, éste es un buen lugar.

Y no es que no sea "un buen lugar". Pero están en verano y el sol les da justo en el rostro. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, ser hijo de Apolo no le da ningún tipo de inmunidad ni ventaja, por lo que, al igual que Cecil, Lou, y ese otro chico que no deja de acomodarse el cabello—sea quien sea—, se está friendo y tiene ganas de irse.

Nota un movimiento en los arbustos. Se acerca corriendo a Cecil—él puede trotar sin esfuerzo porque se negó a ponerse su armadura—y le murmura que irá a investigar. El chico de Hermes asiente y lo anima, por lo que, feliz de al fin adentrarse al bosque donde la sombra y las temperaturas un poco más bajas lo esperan, se va rápidamente.

Se acerca lentamente al lugar de donde proviene el ruido, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no se trata más que del viento y suspira. No quiere volver al estúpido puño de Zeus a cocinarse con el resto, de modo que decide verificar el perímetro. Camina un rato, mirando de un lugar a otro y fingiendo que pone atención. El juego le importa un rábano, y él es de naturaleza distraída, por lo que si alguien esperaba que se esforzara más, es que realmente no lo conoce, y de hecho, ese es probablemente el caso del líder del grupo, Percy Jackson. Bueno, pobre. Will sigue su camino hasta que choca con algo.

Abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Nico di Angelo desenvainar su espada y atacarlo. Solace acaba en el piso, con el chico que le gusta sobre él y una espada apuntando hacia su pecho—debió ponerse la maldita armadura—. No sabe si el filo de la espada ha llegado a cortarlo, pero está seguro de que le ha hecho al menos un rasguño, y aunque está feliz de ver a la persona que le gusta, prefiere sobrevivir para poder decírselo algún día. Hace una mueca, porque realmente cree que Nico acaba de lastimarle el pecho, y ve al italiano suspirar.

—¡Me asustaste!—se queja Nico, sin dar señales de planear moverse. O de haber notado que le hizo un corte, ¿éso que siente es sangre?

—¿Disculpa?

—Al menos tengo un rehén. Colabora, Solace.

—Yo no... agh, quítate de encima—Will se remueve, y Nico se aparta, pero sigue apuntándole con su espada estigia—. ¡Deja esa cosa!

El hijo de Apolo levanta su camisa para ver debajo y comprueba que efectivamente el Rey de los Fantasmas le ha hecho una herida. Es superficial y pequeña, ni siquiera cree necesitar un vendaje, pero arde como el demonio y quizás sea cosa de la espada, por todo el asunto de las sombras y demás. A Will le gustan las sombras, pero no son buenas para él. Ni para ningún descendiente de Apolo en realidad. Nico hace una mueca.

—Ah... lo siento, ¿duele?

—Nah—miente—. Estoy bien, es un rasguño. En fin, creo que estabas a punto de tomarme como rehén.

—Sí, pero...—Nico titubea. No planeaba lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a Will, pero probablemente fue un desliz durante la caída.

—La bandera está en el puño de Zeus.

Di Angelo frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—La bandera. En esa piedra que tiene forma de puño... aunque desde cierto ángulo parece... bueno, tú sabes, está ahí.

—¿Es una trampa?

—No.

—¿Y por qué me lo dirías?

—Quizás porque me agradas.

Nico arquea una de sus cejas y cruza sus brazos con aire escéptico. La espada ya está envainada y eso causa tanta calma en el otro semidiós que sonríe involuntariamente.

—En serio. Y también porque ya me cansé del juego, ¿tienes idea del calor que hace allá arriba?

—Si me estás mintiendo...

—¡No te estoy mintiendo, Chico Muerte! Puedo acompañarte, y si miento, me harás pedacitos con esa cosa tuya—señala la espada.

—Tentador—accede—. De acuerdo, vamos. Ni siquiera sé dónde está el puño de Zeus.

Solace comienza a correr en dirección a la bandera.

—Dioses, debo darte un recorrido VIP.

—Sí, Leo dice que tus recorridos son geniales—Will no alcanza a saber si es sarcasmo cuando el chico ya corre a la par de él.

Recién entonces se percata de que tampoco Nico lleva armadura, sino simplemente una remera de estilo militar que en lugar de verde tiene tonos de negro, blanco y gris, y unos jeans rasgados. Sonríe. Debe preguntarle a este chico si tiene algo contra el color, porque si es el caso, no volverá a ponerse la camisa celeste pastel que lleva. Al menos no en su presencia.

En el puño siguen sus compañeros. Will ayuda a Nico a esconderse detrás de un árbol antes de que alguien lo vea, y le susurra un plan efectivo, ya que él conoce las debilidades de la defensa—excepto las del chico de Afrodita, pero está muy distraído de cualquier forma—. Nico escucha atentamente y asiente de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué traicionar a tu equipo?—pregunta finalmente—. Tus lealtades suelen estar claras.

Will sonríe.

—Mi lealtad siempre estará contigo, no te preocupes—le guiña un ojo—. Ve por la bandera.

El chico se ve confuso, pero obedece de todas formas, y sólo entonces, cuando Nico ya no le cubre el campo de visión, se percata de que Lou Ellen lo ha visto.

Oops.

El equipo rojo gana.

Will está en la enfermería y no precisamente como médico. El equipo azul completo ha tenido su venganza. Lo malo es que sus hermanos están molestos y nadie planea atenderlo, así que al final se cura a sí mismo. La única visita que recibe es la de Nico, que de hecho es la causa de que esté ahí, y también lo que hace que valga la pena.

Pero esa sonrisa cómplice, ese "gracias", y esa confianza que le regala Nico, son suficiente para que no se arrepienta de nada. Sólo por eso, Will haría mil dolorosas estupideces más.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Eh, último fic del 2015 :D**_

 _ **Bueno, siguiendo un consejo (gracias, Karen), me hice una lista con mis ideas Solangelo—son más de diez, yey— y de ahí proviene ésto. No es mi mejor fic pero... no sé, no es mi mejor fic. De todas formas, estoy por morir de calor, y me estoy preparando mentalmente para despedir este año frente a un ventilador (lo hiciste otra vez, hemisferio sur), así que no puedo exigirme mucho más. Mientras escribo esto, me derrito como Nico luego de muchos viajes sombras y soy comida viva por los mosquitos porque soy muy vaga para ir por repelente a la habitación de mi mamá. Como sea, les prometí un long-fic, y aunque no lo crean no he subido nada porque estoy trabajando en eso xD**_

 _ **Aprovecho este espacio para dejar claro que Zuette es MI acosadora personal, y no deben acercarse a ella(?) Sorry, sólo quería nombrarla xD oh, y Leo Beta volvió, así que estoy en un buen momento :) les prometo pasarme por aquí pronto... en enero.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
